Brooms & Gunpowder
by Kitake Neru
Summary: A collection of oneshots for our beloved demon and manager. Rated for swearing. Hiruma x Mamori
1. Little Comforts

A/N: This is an old thing I posted elsewhere, but decide to do so here (just to see my wordcount increase =p)

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and everything it entails do not belong to me.

**100 Brooms and Gunfire**

**Day 1**

~ Little Comforts ~

* * *

There was something around her – a buzzing noise, insistent and all together disconcerting. There was also something dancing in front of her eyes and interfering with her work – the numbers were moving around – is it 13.54 or 14.35?

Mamori instinctively rubbed her eyes and the numbers ceased moving. The sounds however, swelled and sharpened into distinct voices. She recognized one as Monta, screeching his usual self-motivational 'MAX' chants. The other were echoing roars of 'Kill 'em-Crush 'em-Kill- 'em-YAHA!'

Mamori dropped her pen and she didn't even realize it. The shaft of sunlight coming in from the window behind her warmed her back like a draped jacket (or was there a jacket around her shoulders…?). She reached up and felt the stiff fabric – it was crisp and rough, and somewhere in the corner of her mind Mamori knew this jacket wasn't hers. But there were other things crowding her mind, clamoring for attention. Homework. Discipline Committee reports. Team data. Sena's lunch. A lost umbrella. Lack of sleep.

She may have yawned, but she didn't care. The table was becoming comfortable, she had a nice blanket around her and she was just _too tired._

If she had stayed awake long enough, she would have seen the door close quietly, and heard the sound of multiple shots muffled behind them.

She would have heard Hiruma order everyone to practice elsewhere because 'the damn manager needs to work'.

But right before she fell asleep, her mind registered the scent of lemon and gunpowder lingering on the jacket and a half-smile curved on her lips.

She'll thank Hiruma when she wakes up later.


	2. Private Moment

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and everything it comes with doesn't belong to me.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 2**

~ Private Moment ~

* * *

The thin air was getting to her, stealing away her supply of precious oxygen. Though she carried nothing more than a bottle of water and a GPS device, she felt like she had run a mile with a hundredweight; her legs were protesting strongly and so were her lungs.

She paused against a tree, keeping her eyes ahead. In the semi-darkness, she could see Sena and Monta walking slowly – they too were tired. Seizing the opportunity, she looked over her shoulder to Hiruma who walked behind her. "Don't you think we should rest now, Hiruma-kun?"

His eyes flickered towards her but he said nothing. Taking his silence as a 'no', Mamori mentally steeled herself and ploughed onwards, knowing that she had no right to complain. It was her own decision to follow the team training on Mt. Fuji (at Shin's suggestion) even after Sena had protested that it would be a difficult hike. She insisted on following – and since Hiruma had given his word that she could do whatever she liked, she did whatever she liked.

Mamori was on the verge of regretting her decision when Hiruma brushed past her and fired a shot into the air. "Two hours break! Get the fire going, fucking shrimps!"

Two hours. Glancing at her watch, she noted that two hours was all they had before daybreak. Without knowing it, Mamori had hiked through the night. Kind of an anti-climax since they've gone on the 2000km Death March… but climbing a mountain still felt like a big things to her. Checking the GPS again, she noticed that they were close to the summit – give or take another half an hour of walking. The end of their little hike (as Hiruma called it).

She gratefully accepted a blanket from Kurita and sat against a tree, watching Musashi light a fire. Within minutes it was crackling cheerfully, and within half an hour almost everyone was snoring away. Mamori continued to stare into the fire till she couldn't hold it any longer, and pretty soon she too was gone.

She was shaken awake by someone who didn't know how to wake someone _gently_, and mumbling some excuse about 'no school' and 'five minutes', her eyes fluttered open.

_Quiet_. The hand in front of her eyes signaled that. She looked up into Hiruma's face, blurred by sleep. "Hiruma-kun…"

_Get up_.

_Don't want to_, she wanted to say, but her body was already moving, shaking the blanket off and draping it over Sena, who slept near her. She picked her way between the sprawled boys, following Hiruma's shock of blonde hair in the darkness. It wasn't until she was sure that they were out of earshot that she dared to speak. "Where are we going?"

"We're setting a trap for them," Hiruma cackled quietly and Mamori resisted the urge to roll her eyes. A jutting rock nearly caused her to trip but she quickly latched on to his arm. "How do you see in the dark?"

"I don't. I know where we're going."

She decided that it wasn't worth asking anymore and followed him in silence, keeping her grip on his arm. Pretty soon the forest thinned and she could see the sky's expanse above her. It was no longer midnight black, but a lighter, grayish shade.

Dawn was breaking.

Her breaths were visible now, little puffs of warm air leaving her body with every exhalation. The earth underneath her was becoming visible so she trusted herself enough to release his arm. Pretty soon they reached the summit (or something like it – she had left her GPS in the camp). Hiruma set down a walkie talkie and a bundle of something and motioned for her to sit. "Almost time."

For what?

Her answer came soon enough. Delicate fingers of light traveled the sky, glowing brighter until the sky was a light golden, the glow spreading on the forest below her like a ripple on the surface of a lake. The change was so gradual yet so visible that she couldn't help the gasp of delight that escaped her lips. "It's beautiful!"

She heard him laugh – not his usual 'kekeke', but a deeper, more pleasant sound. It was rare and few in between for her to hear it, and her heart warmed like the sunlight had touched it too. Though she never thought of Hiruma as a person who liked sunrises, she was somewhat gratified by the fact that he willingly allowed her to share this private moment with him.

Her attention shifted to the bundle and Hiruma opened it upon her silent request. To her delight, it was a box of creampuffs. Cold, but still creampuffs. She took one and happily munched, watching as he set up something in the ground. "Mines?"

"Nothing that serious. Just some explosives."

His insistence at categorizing them was a quirk she had learnt to live with. Under ordinary circumstances, she would have launched into a tirade, but she had creampuffs, it was sunrise, and it was simply too much of a bother right now. So she just watched in silence as he finished planting the rest of his 'explosives' and come back to her.

Hiruma arched a brow when he saw her looking at him with a curious smile. "What is it?"

Her smile widened. "I was just thinking… 'demon in broad daylight'? I think you look better in sunrise."

He caught her drift and chuckled along with her. "I'm not changing my name to suit your whims, manager. Now hand me the walkie-talkie."

She tossed it to him and sighed. So much for a peaceful morning.

Hiruma took a deep breath and pressed the 'talk' button. Mamori turned her back to him and faced the sun, determined to savour whatever was left of their little interlude before the rest of the team comes trampling all over them again.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRATS!"

* * *

a/n: The phrase 'demon in broad daylight' refers to Hiruma's name when translated. Though it has many meanings, I picked this one for the purpose of the story. Amusingly, all of the meanings of his name are either demonic or just plain sinister.


	3. Dawning Meet

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and everything connected to it doesn't belong to me

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 3**

~ Dawning Meet ~

* * *

The day he passed her in the school corridor was the day he understood that women could be made of more than squeals and giggles. When their shoulder brushed _just so_, he felt the underlying steel; she was a sheathed sword just waiting to cut. The faint scent of peaches trailed in her wake, and for a moment he merely allowed himself to pause and breathe her in.

She had stopped then, and turned around to face him. He had about three seconds to admire her; standing straight and proud and absolutely unafraid. He knew her by name; Anezaki Mamori, teachers' pet. He knew her by records; ex-student of Sakura Girls' Middle School. And now he knew her personality. This girl won't bend to him without a fight.

"Is there anything you want, Hiruma-kun?" Hell, even her voice had steel in it. The words were spoken with calm, but the sharp edge of the blade was bared in challenge and he grinned. "Nothing at all." He kept his weapons hidden; now was not the time to show his hand just yet.

And Anezaki Mamori achieved the distinction as the first person who dared to turn her back on him. Not that he minded. Until he could figure out a way to keep that tempered blade in its sheath, he did not risk running the gauntlet just yet. He suspected she would be more useful to him as an equal than as a slave.

And it took a full year for the day to come, but Hiruma had no regrets. She was the dawn he had been waiting all night to rise. Even if she was a little late, it was worth every second. Her steel blade of a mind was now his to dance with, and he was looking forward to every spar.

It will be a fun fight.


	4. Call Me Friendly

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 4**

~ Call Me Friendly ~

* * *

"An idiot has an idiot for a sister as well."

Mamori paused while wiping the roulette table. It was rare for Hiruma to suddenly voice out his thoughts without being prodded. Musashi's return was uncovering some very strange habits. Though she had somehow developed a godspeed-reaction each time he pulled out his gun while thinking, it would be tiresome if _all_his hidden habits were as destructive. She was the manager, not a babysitter.

"Are you talking about Suzuna-chan? What about her?" Mamori picked up the dropped conversation, wondering if Suzuna had done anything to anger the quarterback.

The club fell silent for a while, the only sounds being Hiruma's consistent typing on his laptop. Assuming that he was simply thinking random thoughts, she was about to wipe down the slot machine when he spoke again. "The damn brat calls me You-nii."

The observation was spoken in such a contemptuous manner that Mamori stifled a laugh. "Don't tell me you're going to be irritated _now_, after so long. Besides, Suzuna-chan has nicknames for everyone. You know what she calls Doburoku-sensei."

"You-nii is…" Hiruma searched for the right word to express his discomfort; "_Cute_. I'm not supposed to be cute, dammit."

Now Mamori really had to laugh. "Hiruma-kun, Suzuna looks up to you like a big brother. You have to admit that you're a more reliable figure than Taki-kun. It's just her way of saying it."

"Damn right." Hiruma thoughtfully felt the trigger of the gun in his hand and Mamori reflexively reached for the nearest bullet-proof object. "If it makes you any happier, I can persuade her to call you 'Hiruma-kun'."

"Forget it. Don't put ideas in her head," Hiruma snorted and observed her cleaning the slot machine. "It's bad enough that you call me that. Any more and people will think I'm getting _friendly_."

"Well then you'll have to live with it…" Mamori picked up the bucket and headed outside to dump the dirty water in the drain, but paused at the door; "…_You-chan_." She teased and laughed. Hiruma promptly glared. "That, manager, is your death sentence."

"If it means I get to call you You-chan from now on, I'll accept it." As she kicked the door behind her, she heard him mutter; "Fucking team's making me cute. Might as well wear a fucking bunny suit to class from now on."


	5. Dreaming Desire

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 5**

~ Dreaming Desire ~

* * *

His eyes burned with emerald fire and she was trapped between him and the wall. A hand reached up, the knuckles brushing lightly against her cheek, teasingly tracing a path down the side of her face to the tip of her jaw and tipping her chin up.

Not that she had any other choice. Not that she could run away even if she tried. Not when he was so close that she could practically feel his heat emanating from his presence. It was a heady feeling; thrilling, delicious –

_Dangerous_.

With a jolt she realized that his lips were inches from his and her throat went dry. Her hands reached out to push him away but either because he misinterpreted it as permission or simply because she was too weak to even push, the distance was gone and her thoughts were lost.

A purr. She was sure it was one, but who…? Oh, it was him. A part of her wanted to giggle – Hiruma, purring? But why was he purring? Ah, where are her hands? Without realizing it her hands had glided up his chest and twined around his neck, burying themselves in his hair and pulling him closer (if possible). That was why he was purring. She could probably purr too if she knew how – right now she was too occupied with the feel of his lips moving insistently against hers – firm, demanding, hungry. God, she must be hungry too, judging by the way she was matching his fervor. His tongue teased her, daring her to do the same. Hands were somewhere they shouldn't be – she was sure of it – but her hands were wandering themselves, so it must be alright. She dimly felt his hands glide under her thighs and hitch her legs up around his waist, and the sheer heat of it all tore a breathy moan from her throat. Wanting more and not caring if anyone walked in and saw them joined at the hip, she reached down to slide her hands under his shirt, desperate for skin -

And Mamori bolted up, panting hard. For a moment, his ghost was still holding her, lips still against hers, and she was still painfully aware of the last moment – right before… right before…

"_Oh my god_." She gulped, raking a hand through her hair. She didn't… that wasn't…

_He kisses like fire_.

Scrambling for the bathroom, she came face-to-face with her flushed reflection. An observer might have concluded that she had just woken up from a nightmare, and seven months ago Mamori might have agreed. But now…

The sheer vividness of her dream still wouldn't leave her, and for a while all Mamori could do was just brace herself against the washbasin, listening to her heart's frantic beats. At length, she dared herself to return to sleep, albeit an uneasy one.

Though when she was finally on the brink of sleep again, Mamori couldn't help but wonder if the dream would continue where it left off.


	6. The Love That Never Was

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 6**

~ The Love That Never Was ~

* * *

As far as Mamori could remember, Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi were always together. The school dubbed them the 'demon trio', though in truth only Hiruma ever acted criminally insane. Kurita was always gentle, always kind. Musashi acted like a voice of reason of sorts, and Mamori sometimes found it easier to deal with Hiruma when they were around. It became a strange sort of friendship between her and the three – a love-hate relationship that sometimes left her wondering whether she actually detested them or pitied them.

She was probably closer to Musashi out of three; Musashi was the polite, neutral one. He willingly listened to her when she complained about Hiruma's latest atrocity, and sometimes even helped her repair some of the damage. It was also Musashi who convinced her that Hiruma was in fact, very much human.

That was why his departure was so devastating. She still remembered the moment clearly, when he squatted before her with a lit cigarette and asked her to report him to the school authorities. If he was suspended or expelled, his parents would give up on making him attend school, he said. She heard the unspoken sentences; _I have to stop schooling for my father's sake._

She never did report him. Everyone who saw him smoking in the corridor were silenced by Hiruma, but strangely he never threatened her for it. Still, Musashi's departure marked a change in Hiruma. He became completely ignorant of the rules, completely out of control. She had lost the common ground between them, and that honestly hurt her. For some reason, she felt like she had lost something irreplacable. It was strange, since their friendship had never existed; well not the kind that she recognized as such.

Never did she imagine that Sena would bridge the gap for them. Once again she found herself head-to-head with him – an unmanageable Hiruma who even dared to pull the Devil's Handbook on her. Though she knew she had been tricked into joining the Amefuto Club, a part of her was glad for it. The period of tiptoeing around him was over; it was time to confront him like old times. Like when Musashi was around.

Until Musashi returns, she will bridge the gap herself whether Hiruma likes it or not.

a/n: confused? me too. Title ripped off from Kingdom Hearts II.


	7. Love, Or Something Like That

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 7**

~ Love (Or Something Like That) ~

* * *

"Dinner!" Monta leapt up, steam coming out from his nose and ears. Sena promptly doused him with water before he burnt up. "Monta you're too excited."

"My mother wants to meet everyone," Mamori laughed uneasily. "I always tell her stories about the team, and she's decided that you all sound like *_cough_* good boys."

Cue nervous laughter from everyone. Sensing the atmosphere change, Sena quickly interjected helpfully. "Mamori-neechan's mother cooks even better than her."

"When?" Kurita, Komusubi and the Hah-Hah Bros promptly chorused eagerly. Mamori silently acknowledged the phrase 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. "This Saturday, if you're all available – "

"Available MAX!" Monta was pumped up now and Sena sweat-dropped. "Monta…"

"I shall wear my best suit!" Declared Taki before being tackled by Suzuna. "No way you're wearing that glittery gaudy thing. Don't embarrass me!"

"Your mom sure is nice to invite us over," Kurita smiled and Mamori laughed. "She's just a regular mom."

"Well since you brats are so fired up, haul ass!" Hiruma grinned. "Last one on the field will be locked in the clubroom on Saturday night. Move it!"

Even without the added incentive of bullets, the team had already rushed out to the field. Mamori giggled a little at their enthusiasm. "They act like they've never been invited to dinner before."

"That's probably not too far off," Hiruma jumped down from his usual seat on the counter. "Apart from you, the fucking shrimp, and fucking fatty Jr., all of us have some issues with family."

"… are you going to come then?"

He paused at the door and popped a stick of gum in his mouth. "We'll see."

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. Mamori spent most of the day preparing the food for dinner, having assigned Sena to guide the team to her house.

"A-ah, the heel of my right shoe looks like it might break anytime soon - What a lot of food! How many people will be coming, Mamori?" Midori exclaimed in surprise, having returned from the grocery store. "Twenty? Thirty?"

"About ten," Mamori laughed. "The boys eat a lot, and I don't want to run short. Can you pass me the butter, please?"

"Are they still growing, I wonder?" Midori worriedly passed the butter to her daughter. "But you do realize that this will be the first time you're bringing boys to the house?"

"Didn't Sena count?"

"Oh Sena's a sweet child, but I want to see all these hunks you hang around with," Midori waggled her eyebrows and caused Mamori to flush indignantly. "If you're referring to those buffy American Football players from America, then you're in for a disappointment. None of them look anything like that. Except for Musashi, probably."

"Oh? And is this Musashi coming?"

"Mom!" Mamori protested, eliciting a peal of merry laughter from her mother. "I'm sorry dear, but you're _so_ easy to rile up when it comes to boys. Actually who I _really want to _meet is that person you call Hiruma."

_**Crack**_. Mamori had accidentally gripped an egg so hard, it smashed in her hand. "… why'd you want to meet him? I'd rather you meet Yukimitsu-kun. He's polite, sweet, and – "

"I'm sure he is," Midori smiled blandly before leaning forward. "But keep this in mind darling; all girls like their boys _bad_."

Mamori hurriedly retrieved another egg from the fridge and furiously began to beat the mixture. "They'll be here in two hours and there's still a lot to do, mom. Are you gonna help?"

"Mmm… I suppose I should. I don't want my daughter to greet her guests covered in flour, do I?"

In fact with her mother's help, Mamori finished everything in good time for a shower. She was just drying her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming~!" Midori sang and Mamori blanched, but she couldn't leave with her hair partially dried.

Midori opened the door with a flourish and beamed at the nervous boys standing on the porch. "Welcome, welcome. Please come in, Mamori will be out shortly."

"Midori-obasan," Sena politely greeted her and led the others into the house.

"Clean," Kuroki muttered under his breath and Jumonji elbowed him. "Don't make stupid comments like that!"

"Hugoh," Komusubi looked around, obviously ill-at-ease. Midori quickly directed them around the living room and surveyed everyone with a wide smile. Spotting Monta, she promptly clapped her hands. "You're Monta-kun? My you're much more cute in person."

The others could only watch helplessly as Monta short-circuited on the sofa.

"And you must be Jumonji-kun, Togano-kun and Kuroki-kun. Are you sure you're not brothers?"

"Perfectly sure." The three sweat-dropped in unison.

"Kurita-kun, I suppose? And the smaller copy must be Komusubi-kun."

Kurita politely nodded and Taki suddenly butted forward. "Good evening, Madam! I am – "

"Taki-kun, aren't you? I'd have to ask you to stop spinning on the carpet – you'll burn a hole through it. And this must be Suzuna-chan!"

Snickers could be heard all around at Taki's dismayed expression and Musashi calmly stepped forward with a nicely wrapped box. His Mohawk hair was hidden under a bandana – probably in an effort to look more presentable. "A gift from us."

"Oh how nice," Midori beamed just as Mamori came down the stairs. Monta promptly came back to life. "Mamori-san! Cute MAX!"

"Thank you, Monta-kun," Mamori laughed as she critically eyed the team. It was obvious that Musashi wasn't the only one who made special effort to look different. The Huh-Huh Brothers were dressed nicely too, and Monta had a dinner jacket (omg) on. Still, her face fell slightly when she noticed that the Devilbats roster was not complete… "Hiruma-kun's not here?"

Everyone exchanged looks and Musashi spoke up. "Probably busy."

"Oh…" Mamori quickly brightened up and clapped her hands. "So, shall we eat now?"

She really didn't need to ask twice.

Dinner was a strange affair, because Kurita and Komusubi had an attack of shyness and ate about as much as everybody else. Midori and Suzuna hit it off straight away, giggling about the latest gossip and fashion. The Huh-Huh brothers crowded around the photos displayed, snickering at Mamori's baby pictures. Monta kept praising Mamori's cooking even while eating and ended up choking on a bone. "Monta!" Sena hurriedly thumped his back, but the motion caused other problems and Monta quickly rushed to the toilet.

In the midst of the chaos, nobody heard the doorbell ring. It wasn't until about five minutes later did Mamori see something in front of the door. "Did any of you leave anything?" Mamori picked up the big paper bag and noticed its contents. "…Vanilla cheesecake…?"

The others were silent for a while before Musashi spoke up. "Hiruma probably came."

"What?"

"I thought I heard the doorbell ring a while ago," Jumonji frowned and Mamori hastily handed the box to Musashi and grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw. "I'll be right back!"

Outside, the road was silent and empty. Mamori frantically looked around. Which way could he have gone? To the left was an open bridge and she could see for quite some ways. Taking a chance, she sprinted right.

After a while she came upon the park playground and her heart leapt when she saw a shock of blonde hair sitting on a bench. "Hiruma-kun! There you – ah!" Her right foot twisted sharply and she fell on her knees, crying out at the zipping pain.

Hiruma was by her side in a flash and quickly helped her shift to a sitting position. "What the hell are you doing out here, fucking manager?"

Mamori fought back the tears. Her knees were bleeding now and her right foot throbbed in pain. "I was… looking for you."

Hiruma looked like he wanted to say something but instead picked up the broken heel. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run in heels?"

_"A-ah, the heel of my right shoe looks like it might break anytime soon."_

"Oh god…" Mamori half-whimpered, half-sighed at the recollection. "I saw the cake… and ran out to find you. Why did you go?"

"… I have something else to do tonight," Hiruma answered gruffly as he helped her up to the bench. She promptly hit his shoulder. "Liar. You were just sitting on the bench doing nothing. Why didn't you just come in?"

Hiruma muttered something indecipherable. A strange thought struck her. "Don't tell me… you're _shy_?"

"Not funny," Hiruma growled and Mamori managed to laugh shakily. "Well… you'll have to help me home now. I can't walk on my own. And don't think you can leave without saying hello to my mother." She added for good measure. Hiruma needed to be cornered with no escape route, or else he will definitely worm his way out.

He shot her a dirty look. "Are you sure you didn't fall on purpose?"

Mamori shook her head, smiling through unshed tears. They sat there, Mamori silently bearing the stinging pain and Hiruma brooding over his options. Giving in, Hiruma motioned for her to piggyback on him. "You're coming to practice tomorrow, no excuses. Y'hear?"

Mamori nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her insides flutter strangely. He hefted her up without much trouble and began walking back to her house. "I feel like a fucking boyfriend." He growled after a while and Mamori couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a bad thing?"

He didn't reply immediately but as they approached her door, he spoke up again. "You're still coming to practice tomorrow."

Mamori beamed.

* * *

**a/n: by all means you may kill me. This is so horribly cliche -_-**


	8. Caught between two devils

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 8**

~ Caught Between Two Devils ~

* * *

It was purely by chance that Mamori ended up in the Ginza. Usually she never strayed far from her usual cheap-and-cute clothing shops, but somehow she had wandered off one road too many. It wasn't until she saw the price tag on a coat in one of the shop windows did she realize that she had gone too far.

It was late afternoon, and Mamori was confused. Sure it was a bad idea to go out alone, but to get lost in the Ginza? That's just plain silly. She was just debating whether to try and retrace her steps or continue on and hope for a signboard when her cellphone rang. The loud noises around her almost drowned the ringtone out and Mamori winced as she cupped her ears. "Hello?"

"Where are you, damn manager?"

"Um… the Ginza, I think," Mamori answered, eyes searching for a sign above the head of the masses. _Why are there so many people here?_There was a pause before Hiruma's curious voice asked; "What the fuck are you doing in the Ginza?"

"I don't know. I sort of got lost, I suppose. What do you want, Hiruma-kun?"

"Practice at seven. Gotta get those shrimps used to playing night games. There's definitely gonna be a change in performance and I need them recorded and analyzed."

"Seven?" Mamori glanced at her watch. It was already six. Dusk will settle in half an hour or so. Assuming that she had strayed further than her usual haunt, it will take more than three-quarters of an hour to return home. "Hiruma-kun, I might not – "

"Aren't you the Devil Bats' manager?" A smooth syrupy voice broke through the din, making her turn around and freeze in surprise.

Back in the clubhouse, Hiruma narrowed his eyes at the voice. The background noise was loud, but he had heard it enough to instantly rankle in distaste. Of all the possible things that could happen... "Oi, manager! Are you there?"

He heard Mamori gasp and suddenly the voice was no longer dripping with honey, but deadly venom. "Hey, _trash_."

Hiruma reflexively fired a shot from the rifle in his hand, the bullet ricocheting on the metal door. "… fucking dread." Hiruma snarled, disgust welling up like bile in his throat. "Give the phone back to my manager."

"Your little girl's gotten herself lost, it seems," Agon continued, ignoring Hiruma's obvious anger. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." And the line went dead.

A heartbeat was all the time it took for Hiruma to make a decision. He had never walked so fast in his life, nearly knocking a surprised Kurita out of the way. "Where are you going, Hiruma?"

"The Ginza!" Hiruma scowled and spotted the Hah-Hah Bros. "Fucking Fishlips! Give me your bike's damn key!"

"Where is Hiruma-san going?" Sena blinked as he watched Hiruma rush. Kurita could only shake his head in puzzlement. "He was talking to Mamori-san, and then just rushed out like that."

Sena pondered over this. What could have made Hiruma so agitated?

Mamori watched in silent horror as Agon closed her phone. She had the intense urge to flee, but something in his eyes rooted her to the ground. "A-Agon-san…"

"You remembered my name," Agon seemed pleased, but he continued to smile unnervingly. "It's nice to be remembered by someone a pretty as you, miss."

Mamori swallowed and fought to keep her irrational fear from showing. _No, this is not irrational fear. I've seen what he's capable of_. She remembered the first time they met, he gave her the same mysterious smile. Back then she had only been mildly unsettled, but now that she knew the kind of person he was, Mamori wanted nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between them; though she was well aware that it was impossible in this situation. They were out in the open, right smack in the middle of a bustling crowd. But as long as she did not do anything that would anger him, he probably won't harm her. _Probably_.

She accepted her phone back and fingered it nervously, wondering if it was possible to call Hiruma again.

"I was just walking around and saw you, looking a bit lost." Agon grinned widely. "Is this your first time to the Ginza district?"

Mamori didn't trust herself to speak. So she nodded. Agon chuckled. " You came at the right time. Ginza's at its best after sundown. What do you say I show you around? Oh, and I didn't get your name."

She was shivering without really knowing why. It took her several seconds to answer, and even then, she heard the tremble in her own timbre. "Anezaki. And it's really - "

"Well then, let's go. I know a place where the sunset view is just beautiful." He suddenly lowered his shades a little and Mamori had the strongest impression of being backed into a corner by a wild beast. "Shall we go?"

And when Agon casually placed a hand on her back to steer her, it took all her willpower not to retch. Still, she kept herself composed and allowed him to lead her, keeping her eyes open for a chance to escape him.

After a while it was clear that he was familiar with the Ginza, and by the way he casually talked to her, he was no stranger to women either. The latter she was sure of, having heard of his numerous girlfriends. He took her to the center of Ginza; the Chuo-dori and Mamori silently noted that it was getting dark, _fast_. She would have to do something soon. If Agon insisted on 'accompanying' her, she hoped she could reach her taser quickly enough to stun him.

_Can you beat his reaction time?_

_**No. But he has a blind spot, and it's possible… but let's not think about that yet. There's a chance that he's merely looking for company.**_

...Yeah right.

So occupied in her thoughts, Mamori didn't realize that they had left the ward center and were heading to Hibiya Park. Here there were few people, given that it was almost night and the park would be close soon.

"The trash has some taste in women, at least."

Mamori stiffened slightly at the sudden comment that came from nowhere. Up till just now he was conversing amiably about their surroundings and was easy to ignore, but the change in topic sparked an impulse to reply. Agon was walking half a step behind her when Mamori suddenly stopped, to his surprise.

"Hiruma." She stated quietly and Agon raised an eyebrow. Mamori dared herself to glare at him. "His name is Hiruma. You should stop calling him trash when you know he isn't one, Agon-san."

A strange leer found its way on his lips. The fire that wasn't there now burned in her eyes; a cold blue flame. Just a moment ago she was a quiet, docile lamb. Now he can see the steel underneath the sweet exterior, and damn if it didn't excite him. "Trash suits him better, that no-good fool."

He saw her brow twitch slightly and could hardly contain his glee. If there was a weapon nearby he had no doubt that she would not think twice about using it on him. What a change! "Take that back," She demanded in a cold voice. "You have no right to judge anyone that way!"

"You're the team manager, aren't you? I'm sure you know very well what I'm talking about." Agon leered. "That trash is trying to exceed his own limitations. How long can he last that way, you think? He'll just end up a fucking cripple, haha!"

Like lightning, Mamori's hand lashed out but Agon deftly caught it with an admiring smile. Her hand clenched to a fist. "You're disgusting," She spat. "You who have never worked hard all your life can never understand someone who dares to _die_for his dream. In that sense, you're the real cripple, Agon-san!"

Her insult struck him harder than her slap ever could. Growling in anger, he was about to twist her arm when a shot passed close by his ear. He quickly glared at the figure standing a little way off behind Mamori, highlighted in the dying sun.

Hiruma kept the gun leveled on Agon, an insane grin on his face. "Get your fucking hands off her, fucking dread."

"Aren't we a little serious now?" Agon smirked before releasing Mamori's wrist. Her hand instantly resumed their earlier trajectory and slapped him, though not as hard as she wanted to.

Hiruma lowered the gun and waited until Mamori had approached him. "The bike's in the back, so get moving."

She said nothing as she walked away. It wasn't until when he was sure she was out of earshot did the grin fade and unsuppressed anger manifest fully on his face. "I don't give second warnings, you fucking dread. Mess around with her and I'll land both you and your talents where the sun don't shine, clear?" He growled. Agon's response was a mere smirk. "First time I'm seeing you passionate about something else other than football. Has the little demon finally grown up?"

Hiruma glanced out of the corner of his eye and made sure Mamori was already at the bike. "I'll let you get away with that for today."

Agon chuckled and turned to walk away. "She's a fiery one, that Anezaki. You might not be man enough to handle her. No matter, I'm always around."

"Don't count on it, fucking dread." Hiruma too turned heel and strode to the bike, where Mamori sat with an unreadable expression. He silently started up the bike and headed back to Deimon.

For a few minutes neither said a word, Hiruma concentrating on navigating the evening traffic and Mamori holding on to his shoulders. Most of the red haze in his eyes had evaporated with the wind, but Hiruma sensed that Mamori wasn't letting the evening go just yet.

"I hate him," Mamori suddenly said, and her grip on his shoulders tightened slightly as she shielded herself from the wind. The moment of bravery had passed and now Mamori found herself sick with loathing. She didn't feel it then but now she was terrified – completely overwhelmed. So many things could have gone wrong. She was no stranger to the bad blood between the two males and she didn't put it past Agon to use her to his end. She could have ended up… oh god. She didn't want to think where she could have ended up.

"Forget about it," his quiet command shook her out of her tortured thoughts. "The fucking team's probably worried sick about you. Don't let them see you like this."

A powerful feeling of helplessness overcame her and she quietly shifted her hold, wrapping her arms around his torso and clinging to him tightly. "Can you… go a bit slower, Hiruma-kun?"

"…ah." He kept his eyes on the road, his indifferent mask not cracking even when feeling her breath hitch with each quiet sob. It was inevitable after all. Those caught between him and Agon rarely escape without being affected.

And how Hiruma cursed himself for it.

* * *

**a/n: References on the Ginza was from Wikipedia. If there are any Agon fans reading this, sorry if I mistreated him.**


	9. Twisted

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: Set right before Deimon Sports Festival.

**Anononon & Ayanami**: You're right, this is a repost of the 100 days challenge, however I will also include oneshots that has never been published anywhere :) thanks for reading!

**Archsage328**: There are hints of SenaSuzuna here and there, do watch out for them!

**Rosseta**: Updates will be made daily so do visit often!

**AkemiEnex**: thank you!

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 9**

~ Twisted ~

* * *

"Hiruma-kun, this is never going to work," Mamori sighed. "I can't pretend to be evil any more than you can pretend to be nice."

"That hurt, fucking manager," Hiruma cackled as he loaded a bazooka and handed it to her. "Now try firing it again, _upwards_."

"It's heavy!"

"The fucking baldy can handle it, so quit whining," Hiruma popped a new stick of gum and Mamori readied herself. It wasn't that she couldn't fire the gun; it was the recoil that she hated.

BAM!

As expected, her arm jerked from the recoil and she nearly fell, but Hiruma quickly steadied her. "Che. You should have joined the Death March and built up some endurance."

"I don't need to use such a big weapon!" She protested in return. "Give me one of the smaller handguns or a semi-auto rifle or something!"

"It doesn't look menacing enough," Hruma scowled. "You're supposed to turn evil, woman. If you're using a handgun, you'd better look like you mean it."

Mamori picked up the gun, weighed it and took aim at Hiruma. She thought about all the blackmail material he had on her and how satisfying it would be to blow his brains out then and there.

Hiruma smiled devilishly at her sadistic expression. "Keep that up, manager. You'll scare the fucking chibis so hard they'll be running with wet pants."

"Actually I'm wondering if I could scare _you _shitless."

"No dice," Hiruma took a casual step and the barrel of the gun touched his chest. Mamori suddenly found it hard to breathe. Even if it were rubber bullets, should she pull the trigger there was no doubt that he'd get injured. An image of a bleeding Hiruma both scared her… and yet it was strangely thrilling in a bizzare… twisted way.

Hiruma placed a hand on the gun and easily directed it elsewhere, his gaze still locked on hers with an intensity that made her stomach twist in knots. "In fact, I'm beginning to like this alter-ego of yours…"

The comment was like a bucket of ice water over her head. Whatever sadistic imagery that floated in her mind was instantly doused clean. Mamori promptly wrenched the gun out of his grip and turned around in a huff. "I'll practice my evil laugh at home."

"Wear something appropriate," His voice was laced with amusement, and it infuriated her to no end. Everything was just a game, huh? "Preferably mafia-ish. At least you'd be able to cover any weaknesses in your acting."

"I will wear whatever I like," Mamori was about to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let me down, fucking manager."

Standing in front of the mirror at home, Mamori stared at her reflection. In the mirror, she was smiling like a demon, and Mamori began to fear.


	10. A Cut Above The Rest

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 10**

~ A Cut Above The Rest ~

* * *

"So..." Kid tipped his hat.

"_So..._" Yamato rubbed his chin.

"Kekeke..._ so_?" Hiruma cocked his semiautomatic.

Everyone around the table sweat-dropped. Worse that selecting the players for Team Japan, this is the most critical of choices, one that could land either or all the quarterbacks in a stretcher. The united front of Japan's highschool allstar aces were gathered about the meeting table in Deimon's clubhouse, but even the home advantage didn't affect the visitors. Each was ready to draw blood at the drop of a hat.

It was Shin, god bless him with his obliviousness who actually raised the point as he examined the list of players. With the obtuseness of a rock, he calmly declared; "We need to choose a manager for Team Japan."

"Teikoku's." Yamato immediately supplied with the confidence of one who is used to having the best. "Ours is perfectly competent and undeniably the only choice for us."

"Ours is more used to the shifting plays Seibu uses. She's perfect for fast-paced plays." Kid looked up with a troubled expression; "Though asking her to come along might be a problem..."

"Give it up, your managers are all useless," Hiruma wore a '_go pee in your pants, bitches_' expression. "Only Deimon's fuckin' manager will follow us to the States."

"Just because she is Deimon's manager doesn't make her the same as Deimon players," Yamato retorted and Shin was about to say a word when the girl herself, Anezaki Mamori arrived with a tray of cookies. "Everyone, the Home Economics class just baked them, they're – "

Without even a hint of warning Hiruma suddenly leveled his machinegun on her and fired successively from heat to toe. Yamato and Kid quickly ducked and Shin simply moved behind Hiruma. When the smoke cleared, Yamato got to his feet. "What the hell were you – "

"Hi. Ru. Ma-_kun._"

Words failed him as he witnessed Deimon's manager still standing where she stood, the plate of cookies scattered on the floor.

But she was _still standing where she stood._

He noticed the dented tray in her hand and his blood ran cold. That monster woman defended against all of Hiruma's shots, _deflected them_ without mussing a single hair on her head. "... God almighty..." He choked.

"Hiruma-kun, you'd better have a good explanation when I come back or I will lock your gun cellar and throw away the key," Mamori said all of this with the false coolness of one who is close to boiling point. With a polite smile to everyone, she turned heel and left; presumably to get another plate of cookies.

It was a few more seconds after she had disappeared that Hiruma cackled and turned to the dumbfounded Yamato and Kid. "So... We clear?"

And everyone silently, unanimously agreed – if simply for one plain truth: No other manager on any other team can possibly stop Hiruma's bullets with just a damn tea tray.


	11. The Sound of Silence

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: Mamori finds that libraries are not that quiet.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 11**

~ The Sound of Silence ~

* * *

_Rustle… flap._

_Scribble scribble scribble._

... How can anyone turn a page so loudly!

_Slide -_

Slide -

Slide -

Thump.

And doesn't anyone know about returning books to the shelf _quietly?_

**Crash!** "Aaaa… I'msosorrypleasedon'tscoldme!" A hastily spoken apology rammed the words together into an incomprehensible phrase. Mamori twitched slightly and her pen nearly tore into the paper. It was _supposed_to be a nice quiet afternoon in the supposed-to-be nice quiet library. And in a way it was. Aside from her, the only occupants of the room were a small group of freshmen studying hard. Not a noisy bunch of amefuto players dawdling around waiting for the next command from their hellish leader.

Taking a deep breath, Mamori returned to her work once again. Due to her ineptness at almost everything electronic, Hiruma had given up explaining and just printed everything so she can sort it out. Which was a lot. The whole Kantou region's teams' data were sitting in that hand-span thick pile… and she was supposed to categorize them into nice tidy information that even a monkey can understand.

_Sigh_. Hiruma always asks for the impossible.

Three pages and numerous page-turning sounds later, Mamori's patience was wearing thin. The fluorescent lightbulb that was supposed to help her work was flickering with an unsteady frequency, reminding Mamori very much of Morse code gone wrong. And to top it off, the group of freshmen that she had deemed 'harmless' earlier on were discussing their subject in hushed tones, but not hushed enough. Mamori could practically make out every single word they were saying, including an offhand observation about 'the pretty sempai sitting in that corner over there'.

Mamori's flattered they think she's pretty, but do they have to be so loud about it?

Luckily the librarian approached them and ordered them to quiet down, and Mamori silently thanked him. Back to work. If she's lucky, she'll be able to finish before Hiruma gives her yet _another_pile.

But she wasn't even ten minutes into her work when the librarian came around with the book trolley, obviously with the intention of returning said books to the shelves. Mamori tried to ignore him, but the squeaky wheels of the trolley was another matter.

_Squeak. Creaaaaaaaaaaaak. Squeak. Ningningningningning__**bump.**_

Mamori promptly stood up with a loud bang, gathered her things noisily and stormed out of the library without looking back. The group of freshmen watched her leave with puzzlement. "Such a noisy sempai."

Mamori crossed the B block and approached at the clubhouse. The door was open; Musashi was feeding Cerberus and Butaberos outside. Without warning, there was the sound of a sub-machine gun spitting bullets and two small boys flew out of the door, crying for mercy. Mamori halted to let the boys whizz pass and marched right in amidst the din.

Inside, the Hah-Hah Brothers and Komusubi were having a loud arm-wrestling match with each other while Kurita noisily worked his way through ten bags of chips. Having successfully kicked out Sena and Monta, Hiruma had put his AK-47 away and was currently typing on his laptop. Seeing her enter, he raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said you were gonna be at the library today, fucking manager?"

Mamori paused at her usual chair. Hiruma was typing steadily, the clattering of keys a strange and even melody. The Hah-Hah brothers' grunts of effort. Komusubi's 'hngoh'. The sound of crispy chips and crinkling bags. Cerberus' growls. The slight ringing in her ears after hearing Hiruma fire his guns. Everything was loud and extremely distracting to most.

For some reason they didn't bother her quite so much as the sound of turning pages.

"I guess it's more peaceful here," answered Mamori with a humorous smile as she sat down and resumed her work where she left off. Hiruma only stared at her for a moment before returning to his own typing, the clatter of keys joined by the deft scratching of pen on paper.

Needless to say, Mamori finished her work in record time with no further distractions.


	12. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: Songfic to Christina Aguilera and Ricky Marin's 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 12**

~ Nobody Wants to Be Lonely ~

* * *

"Why won't you let me love you?"

Her heartbroken defeat was the last thing he heard before she left. In the echoing raindrops, her voice whispered to him again and again, blending into the night and seeping into his soul. The empty patter of rain hitting the roof seemed to ring with her words, a hollow resonance of his aching heart.

_Like a broken arrow._

Her touch still lingered around him – she was always willing to comfort him, always willing to share his pain. She never hid her feelings even when she knew the chances of him returning them were almost impossible. Never turned her back to him.

Until now.

_Run to me (run to me) because I'm dying…_

Since when? When did the cracks appear in his heart frozen to the wiles of women? Hadn't he tried his best not to become attached? Hadn't he tried his best to keep her away?

_Here I stand in the shadows. Come to me (come to me)_

He was a contradictory flame, passionate but cold. She was burnt but was frozen. Yet she kept coming back, coming back. And now…

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

She could have sworn she was crying by the pain in her heart, but it could just be the rain. The rain had washed away all color, leaving the world a pale shadow of its former vibrancy. Leaving her heart washed out and broken. After so long, she realized that she may have to admit defeat. Time to accept that his heart was frozen to her.

"He didn't turn me away," She whispered to herself. "It's my own decision. My choice. I'm..."

She took a step, wanting to leave the tiny voice that still screamed its devotion to him, clinging to that wisp of hope that he felt even the slightest bit for her.

_Can you hear my voice? Do you hear my song? It's a serenade so your heart can find me._

"I never said you could leave."

The tiny voice swelled to a crescendo, drowning out her despair, a triumphant torrent of emotions that stole away her will to move. But it wasn't enough to make her turn around. She remained fixed to the spot, now very well aware that she was, indeed, crying.

"Don't turn away from me," His voice was rough, commanding even. But the underlying plea reached her ears and her breath hitched, tearing her apart.

And then his arms were around her and she was broken, broken. She could feel his breath in her hair, breathing life and hope anew to her dying heart. His arms were cold, his heart maybe frozen, but it didn't matter.

She had enough warmth for the both of them.


	13. The Morning After

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Summary:**Set at the end of the Death March arc. The morning after they arrived at Las Vegas, Hiruma takes Mamori for a spin.

**Author's note:** Whatever knowledge I have of Las Vegas came from Wikipedia and the movie Ocean's Eleven (IMO greatest movie ever)

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Chapter 13**

~ The Morning After ~

* * *

Her body was on strike. At least, that was what it felt like to Mamori as she crawled out of bed and somehow made it to the bathroom without fainting even once. A splash of cold water on her face from the faucet did wonders, though it didn't stop her limbs from creaking. "I'm so out of shape," she muttered. The only consolation, the only thing keeping her from locking her door and sleeping the pain away was knowing that the entire team was suffering worse than her.

With that in mind, she showered, dressed and stiffly walked out to the lobby, longing for a cup of hot tea.

"Hey fucking manager."

Mamori nearly jumped in surprise. Hiruma was standing in the corridor, looking completely calm and unaffected. Though upon closer inspection one could see that he was walking with a slight limp.

Mamori frowned slightly. "Are you even supposed to be up, Hiruma-kun?"

"Quiet. You got the truck keys, right?"

"… Yes, Doburoku-sensei asked me to hold it." Mamori took out the keys from her pocket and blinked at it, and then at Hiruma. "What do you want to do with the truck?"

Hiruma's insane grin nearly chilled her. "Let's go then. I saw something good on the way here."

Mamori followed him into the elevator. "The truck doesn't have much gas in it though. If you want to take it somewhere, you'll need to fill up the tank first."

"We're not going anywhere in it. We got to Las Vegas already," He grinned, placidly chewing gum. He eyed her thoughtfully and Mamori fought not to blush. "What?"

"Don't you have anything classier to wear?"

"What's that got to do with the truck?"

"It's got to do with everything." The elevator doors slid open with a quiet whirr and they exited to the lobby. It was still a little early, and while Las Vegas doesn't sleep at night, its occupants find no reason to be up before noon.

Mamori passed the keys to Hiruma and the two got into the truck. "Where are we going, then?"

Hiruma grinned as he started up the rig. "Let's waste gas."

She forgot that she was supposed to be annoyed with Hiruma for dodging her questions as they ambled down the Las Vegas Strip; 4 miles of casinos, hotels and amusements. Every building was an attraction, every sight a delight. She could somehow understand now why Las Vegas is called 'America's Playground'. She fe lt like a child in a circus! For the first time in days, she could truly unwind and relax without having to worry about other people. She sneaked a glance at Hiruma, who was contentedly driving while chewing his customary gum. "Hiruma-kun, where are we going?"

"A secondhand car dealer. I though I saw one when we arrived here last night." Hiruma kept an eye on the road as he looked around. Mamori instantly sweat-dropped. "You're… not thinking of selling the truck, are you? It's Doburoku-sensei's!"

"I don't give a flying fuck. If we're going to gamble then we need capital, and right now we don't have two coins to rub together as it is. Any other objections, manager?"

Mamori sighed, knowing well that he had anticipated this argument in advance and leaned back in her seat. She sometimes wondered if he liked having her around just so he can have someone to argue with. "You've been planning this ever since we arrived, haven't you?"

"Wrong. I've been planning it before we even set off," cackled Hiruma as they arrived at a car dealer; rows upon rows of every kind of vehicle imaginable. Mamori shook her head as she got out. "You'd better be able to sell the truck for a good price if we're going to raise enough money to get back."

Hiruma's eyes gleamed. "I'll screw 'em up so hard they'll never know what hit 'em, kekekeke."

_Figures. He'd only follow requests that tally with his own wishes._

Mamori smiled slightly and watched Hiruma discuss with the owner of the lot. Getting a dress out of this isn't too bad. It would also be a nice change to see Hiruma in formal wear. She could almost imagine they were a pair. Almost.

Now that's left is how to break the news to Doburoku-sensei.


	14. Variations & Degrees

Standard disclaimer applies.

Summary: Juumonji wonders about Hiruma's varying expressions of appreciation.

Author's Notes: Written after I saw Hiruma kick the Hah-Hah Bros for the gajillionth time.

**Brooms Gunpowder**

**Chapter 14**

~ Variations Degree ~

* * *

It had been bothering Jumonji recently, but most likely triggered by the painful kick he received from Hiruma. Speaking of which, the demon was getting just as kick-happy as he was trigger-happy, and his kicks were harder to avoid than his bullets. Doesn't he have one single display of emotion that isn't violent?

"Statistically, he's shooting less bullets with every kick," Yukimitsu suggested. "So if he kicks you 200 times a day, he's likely not to fire anything at all."

"Are you **nuts**!" The three shrieked in unison and Yukimitsu laughed apologetically.

"Dammit, it hurts more when he's happy then when he's pissed off," Kuroki grumbled. "Gets to the point where I can't even sit down without feeling like sitting on thumbtacks."

Yukimitsu nervously laughed. "He's really proud of you guys, I guess. But for some reason, he hardly kicks me or Musashi though."

"Musashi would probably punch him if he does," Togano mused before Jumonji held up a finger, struck by one of those brilliant epiphanies that strike even the most unenlightened of men. "Wait. If he kicks people because he's pleased, then what does he do to Anezaki when he's proud of her?"

"...What's your drift?" Kuroki arched an eyebrow.

"That's true," Yukimitsu spoke up, rubbing his chin. "Mamori-san hardly makes a mistake with her managerial duties and often points out stuff that we can't see on the field. Hiruma-san must have been happy about that once or twice."

"But he doesn't kick her or even hit her on the head. Che. Even the demon has a soft spot." Kuroki gingerly parked his butt on a chair, wincing slightly. "We need chairs with damn cushions!"

"It's a classical cliché," Togano explained. "The bad guy always falls for the weak girl. Shoujo manga no-fail formula."

"This isn't a manga you dumbass! And if it were, why the hell would it be shoujo!" Kuroki slapped his friend's head upside in annoyance. "And Anezaki isn't weak. You saw how she downed those thugs who tried to pick her up two days ago. She won with a goddamn _brick_, no less."

"So how does he say thanks to her?" Jumonji had ignored his friends' antics and Yukimitsu furrowed his brow. "I don't know… he hardly treats her any different from the rest of us, really just teases her every now and then His words were cut off when the club doors slid open and Musashi stepped in, decked in his construction gear. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Musashi quietly said with his plank expression"Hiruma's coming."

It was like an onside kick. Everyone scrambled in one direction (the exit) with the exception of Yukimitsu, who seldom ran away when Hiruma approached since it was useless anyway. With everyone gone, Musashi calmly took off his bandana and repaired his frumpled Mohawk hair. All in a day's work.

It seemed like the speculations would have ended then and there if Musashi hadn't spoken up suddenly.

"He calls her Mamori."

Yukimitsu blinked in surprise. "…Eh?"

"Hiruma. That's his thanks to her," Musashi elaborated before disappearing into the locker room. Yukimitsu rolled that around in his mind. "That's a little intimate isn't it? Why would he oh. _Oh._" he suddenly smiled widely. "Guess he's really happy she's here huh?"

A noncommittal grunt was taken as a nod and Yukimitsu chuckled when he remembered something else. "Hiruma-san isn't really coming, is he?"

"Nope. Went out with Anezaki to a new bakery in the next town. A really big 'thanks'."

And Yukimitsu really had nothing to say to that.


	15. In You I Trust

****Standard disclaimer applies.

**Summary:** Mamori ponders, discovers.  
**Author's Note:** This was an unfinished paragraph hidden in my archives, and so I continued it. Hiruma may be OOC, so sorry 'bout that.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 15**

**~ In You In Trust ~**

* * *

Mamori had very clear ideas about what love is. It was something that had been continuously ingrained into her mind by television, books and endless school gossip. Who's going out with who and doing what. Boys exchange tips and magazines (which she had confiscated more than once) and girl constantly assess and reassess the merits of every single boy in school, putting them up or down the 'hot' ladder as they see fit.

Of course being a girl herself, Mamori could not escape these rumors. She acknowledged that thanks to her mixed heritage, she was somewhat pretty in the eyes of men, and they certainly didn't waste their efforts in expressing their feelings to her. Her reputation as a smart, no-nonsense girl further enhanced her position, making her the 'ultimate' prize at Deimon High.

Though Mamori didn't know that. Her friends took careful steps to make sure she remained blissfully ignorant of this matter – insisting that it was a normal thing to have boys fawning over you and declaring love over the PA system. Thus, Mamori found it abnormal when the attention suddenly vanished.

Mind you, it didn't dwindle to a trickle and vaporize – it was more like a giant door had suddenly slammed shut, and she was left on one side and her admirers on the other. A conceited girl may have been wounded by this sudden drop in love letters and candy, but Mamori was merely curious. Posing the question to her friends only got the cryptic answer:

"Maybe it's because you're in the Amefuto Club now?"

What on Earth does Amefuto have to do with it? Thus Mamori remained in the dark, but grew increasingly puzzled as time went by.

The final straw came when she was running late to class one morning. Reaching her class, she breathlessly rushed in –

And the boisterous classroom fell silent.

Not just silence. It was silence with not even a birdsong or a cricket buzz. The silence remained until she had seated herself, and even then the class did not return to its former gaiety.

"Mamori," One of her closest friends tapped her shoulder. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Mamori frowned as she recalled what happened after the match. "We won, and Monta suggested we celebrate. We had dinner at a meat restaurant, and then…" She struggled with her sluggish memory. "We were all exhausted, and after dinner I fell asleep at the table. Then Sena woke me up and he took me home. Why?"

That earned a raised eyebrow. "Sena took you home? Mamori, you have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" Dear girl could be so clueless sometimes.

"Well you see, Sakio told Maru who heard it from Aiko that... well... it wasn't Sena-kun who helped you home, actually. It was... uh...!" It was clear that pronouncing the name was taboo, and Mamori's eyebrows shot up. "Hiruma-kun?"

"Yes. Him. Aiko saw him carrying you, piggyback. Of course he, well, got worried - "

Mamori suddenly laughed. "What are you talking about? Hiruma-kun, carry me home? That's unthinkable. He doesn't even know where I live... I think."

"Look, you're sweet and we've been hiding this from you, but the rumor mill's been turning…" And with each sentence, Mamori went paler and paler until she shot up, just as the class bell rang.

Deimon students would forever remember it as the First Day Anezaki Missed Class On Purpose, because she promptly stormed out and everyone crowded at windows to see where she went.

Inside, Mamori was fuming. Her steps were nothing less than stomps as she marched towards the clubhouse and threw the door open with a slam. As expected, he was sitting in his corner. "Hiruma-kun!"

He looked up at her, face impassive but a hint of a grin on his lips. "A little more and the door will fall off, manager. Trying to make a point?"

"Yes! No!" She slammed the door behind her and stalked over next to him. "Do you know the things people are saying about us?"

"Probably nothing aside from the usual rabu-rabu gossip," He replied casually. "Those idiots speculate themselves to death. Why, you didn't know?"

"No!" She slammed a hand on the table for emphasis and Hiruma raised an eyebrow. Mamori always had her violent moments, but this was the first time he saw her emanating enough wrath to scorch air. That's usually _his_call.

"They're talking stuff about me being **yours**," Mamori grit out and Hiruma shrugged. "Not far off. You're my manager, after all."

"Not _that_way! They're saying I'm your - your - woman or something like that!" She blushed, unable to bring herself to say the term 'girlfriend'. It just sounded so wrong!

Hiruma cackled madly. Woman? That's a term he hadn't heard in a while. As amusing as the situation is, he'd better diffuse her anger before she did something stupid – like slap him. "Does it matter? You've always had a gaggle of nobrains around you, right? Why is this any different?"

"Because," Mamori struggled not to gesture wildly; "It's _you_. Nobrains are fine because they're harmless. But I've been paired off with you, of all people. You, the unspeakable terror. And now people are saying I'm this terror's woman. How do you think I should feel?"

"Relief, for one," Hiruma's eyes had narrowed dangerously and Mamori suddenly realized where she was – or more accurately, the situation she was in. She had always blown up at him, but never over something this personal. This didn't deal with him mistreating Sena or terrorizing anyone. This was between him and her. Just them.

"I don't give a flying shit about rumors," Hiruma said dangerously. "You should know whoever comes into contact with me either leaves the ground alive or dead. You're more useful to me unscratched, so I let you walk all over me in return. How many people can boast that?" He had leaned forward and Mamori took a step back in apprehension. "Last night… they said… you took me home."

"I did. The shrimp wanted to, but he was so beat up himself that he wouldn't be able to make it to the door. Damn fat-ass took him and the monkey, so I carried you home."

Her cheeks colored at his logic. So that's it. A simple matter of logistics. "Well that just raised my 'notoriety meter' past the roof. I think they're expecting me to have my own Devil's Handbook now," she muttered.

Hiruma studied her quietly. Now that she had calmed down, they were on even ground again. "You can leave the club if you want," He suddenly said and Mamori's head shot up in surprise. "Leave! Why?"

"Save yourself from these rumors," He waved his hand and returned to his work. "I'll crush the rumors and the wagging tongues. If you think you can't handle the pressure, the door's always there."

It was presented as a veiled challenge, and Mamori saw through it. The part that always rebelled at him sparked to life and she folded her arms across her chest with a raised eyebrow. "You said I was useful. Why would you let me go?"

"So you'd quit your whining. Dammit! I thought you were beyond this!" his anger suddenly exploded and he stood up, towering over her diminutive figure. Mamori backed up, but the row of arcade machines halted her and she looked up at him, trying her best not to show her fear.

"You are supposed to be the only person I can't shake," He growled. "The only girl who won't run away. You're supposed to be my _equal_. Why are you doubting things now? Answer me, Anezaki!"

And that cut through her like a knife through butter. It was clear as day, the role she played in their dysfunctional team dynamics. Every member is irreplaceable, she remembered. That includes me. A manager is easy to find, but a manager who can deal with their ruthless energy, the passion of the team and its commander from hell is unheard of.

Only her.

The realization made her giddy, and she couldn't help giggling. It unfolded into full-out laughter, and she had to clutch his shirt to keep herself from falling over herself in laughter. He remained still until she calmed down again. They remained in that position for a while, their thoughts locked in silence. At long last, Mamori lifted her head and looked at him in the eye. "What were the chances of me leaving the club just now?"

He grinned slightly, a different grin from his maniac leer. "Zero."

"Smug bastard."

"Damn manager."

Mamori sighed and closed her eyes. "The rumors will never stop, will they?"

"We graduate next year."

"I hate this gossip," She smiled and looked at her watch. "Look at this. I missed Modern History! People will definitely say you're bad influence on me."

"There's always a plus side to things. Now get going, you've disturbed me enough."

She shook her head and decided to return to class. The way things are with the rumor mill right now, she knew nobody would dare question where she went.

After all, if people are going to say she's his woman, she might as well make use of the privilege once in a while.


	16. Before, After

**Summary:** She was a turning point in his timeline.  
**Author's Notes:**Don't know which renegade plot bunny made me write this, but I'm not really happy with it. Still, I have to obey my own challenge.

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Day 16**

~ Before, After ~

* * *

It was three years, two months and sixteen days since Hiruma first met Kurita. A day later, he was introduced to Musashi and from that point onwards, Hiruma lost count of the days.

It was one year, seven months and three days since Kurita was rejected from Shinryuuji. Two weeks later Hiruma got the three of them to enter Deimon High School, and ever since then he had kept time like a man possessed. It was a milestone in his internal chronometer, and he began to measure events strictly from that point onwards. Even when Musashi had to leave school, Hiruma never stopped counting. The days passed by incredibly slowly, and he was inclined to count in seconds just to make it move faster.

Then seven months ago, his world suddenly sped up. It sped up by 4.2 seconds, to be precise. All the sudden he had so many things to think about and so little time. He began to measure in hours and minutes instead of days and weeks, and even then he felt out of breath.

But not for long.

Six months and three weeks ago, he discovered a new turning point in the form of a petite, headstrong girl who volunteered herself as a manager (since she willingly took the job, he couldn't categorize her as a slave). Everything then became 'before Anezaki' or 'after Anezaki'.

And he felt that it was too much of a hassle to think in other terms. Still, it irked him that he was beginning to rely on her more than he felt was necessary.

It wasn't until later, when she disappeared from the club for a few weeks to go on a training course in Kanagawa did he realize that such heavy reliance was really necessary. The usual pacifying restraint who was normally there to curb his frequent annoyed shooting was gone, and the team was being a little more moronic without her around. Training was Hell, at best. Feeling pissed, he got on a train to Kanagawa and stormed into the hall where he knew she would be.

And when she saw his scowling face, she simply smiled and said; "You're late, Hiruma-kun."

It was on the tip of his tongue to reply that _she_had been late herself (where was she during middle school!), but paced his thoughts before he could make an ass of himself. Instead he gave her five minutes to get her things and return to Tokyo.

He vowed that next time, she won't be allowed to leave his side so he won't ever be late again.


	17. A Different Perspective

**Brooms & Gumpowder**

**Chapter 17**

**~ A Different Perspective ~**

**Characters:** Cerberus, implied Hiruma x Mamori

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Cerberus muses about the humans in his life

**Author's Notes:**Written when I realized that of all the souls close to Hiruma, I completely forgot his dog.

* * *

He knew it was morning when he saw the Girl arrive. She was always the first, and ever since she came, he had to admit that his mornings had gotten a lot better. The Food Guy used to wake him up pretty rudely with all his banging and explosions, but the Girl was less noisy and much more docile.

"Here you go, and for you too." She had set down a bowl of food both for him and Butaberos. The piglet squeaked its thanks and he growled his, but of course the Girl didn't understand. Either way she hummed as she set about cleaning the clubhouse before the others came.

Not too long after, the Fast Guy and the Monkey arrived, both looking energetic. He briefly wondered if Food Guy would let him chase Fast Guy again – he was much more fun than a stick (and faster) but lately there was little for him to do. Sometimes he thinks the Food Guy had even forgotten him – it would have been insulting if it weren't for the Girl. She never forgot to feed him, or give him the occasional pat. He thinks that Food Guy even forgets the Girl sometimes, and for some reason that feels really terrible.

"Ya~!"

He grinned. Here's another girl, but not like the Girl. This is Fast Girl. Smaller, and always in skates, Fast Girl always had time to take him for a walk (He liked to drag her around and she didn't mind). Fast Girl seems to like Fast Guy, but he supposed that it was all good. He could always chase them together. Two sticks are better than one.

The ground shook a little as he finished licking his bowl clean. A round, rotund guy had arrived with a smaller Round Guy, and although this Round Guy smelled of food, he was too full to even consider sniffing around him for whatever that made the delicious smell (he suspected that the Girl purposely gives him a big breakfast so he won't go biting other people's heads). "Good morning all~! Ah, Suzuna-chan too."

"Morning! Where's You-nii?"

His ears perked up at the name. It took some getting used to, but after a while he figured out that aside from 'Hiruma', 'Hiruma-san' and 'Hiruma-kun', 'You-nii' also referred to the Food Guy. He got up from the kennel and wandered into the clubhouse where the Girl was serving tea. "Hiruma-kun might be a little late. He said he had something to do. So…" She flipped open her cell (he had tried eating one of those and it was _bad_) and read the contents; "You brats better be on the field when I come or you'll all be sent to Hell. Ya-Ha." She smiled as she slipped the phone back into her pocket, her announcement greeted by wry chuckles.

More and more people came – the Three Guys, the Old Guy, the Idiot and the Invisible Guy (he always escaped Cerberus because he went unnoticed) and after a while, everyone moved to the field. Having nothing to do (Butaberos was sleeping again and that's good – get fatter faster) he decided to amble down to the field as well.

Food Guy got angry if he chased the people in the field, so he settled down at the bench and the Girl gave him apples. "Bored, Cerberus?"

He growled with his mouth full. The Girl smiled and patted him. He liked her too much to bite her hand, so he let it slide.

"Hiruma-kun is always busy these days," She suddenly said. "And he always comes here looking exhausted. I wonder what is he doing…"

He stopped munching apples and looked up at her. Her usual bright smile was gone, and it was uncomfortable to see her like that. Food Guy didn't like it when she got sad either. So he decided to give her a treat for once (just this once); he laid his head in her lap, whining cutely and she laughed. "Thank you, Cerberus. I'll make a bento for you tomorrow, okay?"

He was about to bark in agreement when he smelled someone. He promptly looked around and saw Food Guy coming. _Get over here and talk to the Girl!_He barked loudly but the Food Guy (as usual) just threw him a large treat. "How long have those brats been practicing?"

"About half an hour."

"Hmph." He studied the people on the field while the Girl studied him. At length Cerberus caught a whiff of ointment and promptly shied away. He hated the smell of salve. "You got injured again," The Girl said disapprovingly and Food Guy just rolled up his sleeve and allowed her to clean and bandage the cut. The two discussed in level tones, topics that range from how well the team was doing to which team Hiruma should 'challenge' next. And once in a while, he thought he caught sight of the Food Guy sneaking glances at the Girl as she worked, and sometimes the Girl would smile for no reason.

If Cerberus could grin like a human, he would. Because his aren't the only mornings who got better ever since the Girl came.


	18. For A Good Cause

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**Chapter 18**

**~ For A Good Cause ~**

**Characters:** Sena, Monta, HuhHuh Bros, Hiruma x Mamori  
**Rating:** What's the rating for implied stuff?  
**Summary:** Sometimes one has to do evil to do good.  
**Author's Notes:**I'm not sure what this is other than the product of my deranged imagination.

* * *

Anticipation is a form of torture.

Whoever made that saying up must hava anticipated something really big. But Sena felt like he could relate to it… somewhat. No amount of bullets or explosives could make his stomach twist up in crazy knots like this – this – this _anticipation_.

"It's today, isn't it?" Monta asked as they walked together to school. Sena couldn't help the tremble in his legs. "Yeah, today. Say… how did you think you did, Monta?"

Monta scrunched up his face. "Man, you're asking _me_? With all those practices, you think I had time to revise?"

_I thought so…_

"… If we fail, what will happen?"

"We get held back a year," Monta responded and brightened up. "Hey, that means we'd still be first years huh?"

"No… that's now what I'm worried about…" Sena recalled at the times Mamori reminded him to study, and even drew up a revision timetable for him. The only thing she didn't do was sit next to him and coach him as she did in the past. If he fails, he could just imagine the her disappointment.

And the inevitable war that would occur soon after.

Oh God, he can just imagine it now. Mamori would demand that either practices be cut down or Sena pull out from the club altogether. Mamori was pretty much lenient in most areas _except_studies. Hiruma would not agree and they'd start arguing then and there, with poor him stuck in the middle.

He can almost feel the bullets and broomsticks raining on his little body.

"I can't do it," He muttered and was about to turn back right at the school gates…

…and walked straight into the Huh-Huh Brothers.

Jumonji glared down at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Exam result jitters, most likely," Kuroki rubbed his chin with a knowing look. Monta laughed nervously. "Aren't you guys worried?"

Kuroki exchanged looks with Togano. "Exam results aren't all that important to us, huh?"

Sena sweat-dropped. _We live in completely different worlds…_

A sizable crowd was already gathered around the bulletin boards. Monta somehow managed to squeeze to the front, dragging Sena along. "Huh, where's your name, Sena?"

Sena ran his finger down the name list, dreading it more and more. What number did he get? He's already passed the top fifty. Sixty? Seventy?

"Oh, here you are," Monta jabbed the paper. "Seventy three. I'm seventy five." Monta continued to run his finger down the paper till it hit a red line. The cut-off point for passing. "Hey, we passed!"

"… We did?" Sena was half in a daze. But how can that be? He was really sure that he had failed…

He and Sena exchanged looks for a few seconds. "Does this mean…"

"...We're geniuses?" They exchanged uneasy laughter. "We are, aren't we?"

Somewhere on the second floor overlooking the common ground, two figures stood in a deserted corridor. Everyone else had rushed down to see their results, but these two were confident that they were in the top ten without even looking.

"I can't believe I had to ask you to do it." Mamori sighed as she stared down at the crowd gathered around the bulletin board. "They really failed, didn't they?"

"Not too much. I just moved them up a few places," Hiruma grinned, his hands in his pockets. Mamori glared at him. "I still feel it's your fault, making them practice to exhaustion."

"But you asked me to _cheat_, manager. That's a completely different thing." Hiruma cackled in delight and Mamori had to admit defeat. As much as she felt they needed the lesson, failing their first year was not an option. She'll just have to make them work harder next year, that's all. "I suppose you altered my Arts marks as well? I got a suspicious C."

"Can't make it any higher or people will think you're doing favours for the old geezer."

"Hiruma-kun!"

"But of course that's wrong," Hiruma grinned. "You're doing favours for _me_."

"Hiruma-kun I don't need the fake grades. Let my marks be F, or else…"

"Or else?" A challenging eyebrow. What could she possibly have against him to make him change his mind?

A cunning smirk suddenly lit her face and she leaned forward till her lips were a few inches from his. Hiruma sincerely hoped she wasn't thinking of kissing him _now_. They'd never be able to stop in time.

"Do it, or you can kiss your idea of 'Mamori creampuff' _goodbye_," She whispered before turning heel and stalking off.

Hiruma silently admired her retreating rear before cackling again. "So you want _all_ your marks to be F, huh manager?"


	19. Trials & Tribulations

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**~ Trials & Tribulations ~**

**Summary:** Motherhood begins with pain, as Hiruma finds out.  
**Author's Notes: **I blame the documentary on giving birth for this. Since I haven't gone through the whole things yet, please forgive any inaccuracies in my writing.

* * *

"Is my husband here?" A frantic Mamori clutched the nurse's hand. The nurse smiled kindly and shook her head. "We have contacted him and he said he will be here quite soon – "

"Good. When he comes, please frisk him and make sure he isn't carrying any firearms – ah!" Mamori gasped. The contractions were so close that she felt like the baby was already beginning to push out!

The nurse barely had time to ask why, when the patient was quickly wheeled to the O.R.

"…firearms?"

There was a loud crash and the double doors flew open with a bang. For a moment the nurses almost believed that it was a hold-up – the man up front was brandishing a machinegun and a very terrifying expression. It wasn't until when he opened his mouth did they realize that…

"Where's my fucking wife, dammit? She said she'd be going into labour – "

… he was just worried husband. A very (terrifyingly) worried husband.

"Hiruma-san please calm down!" A smaller man was trying to placate his companion. "They won't be able to answer if they're scared!"

"Um, are you Hiruma-san?" the nurse timidly asked and got a glare in return. _How on earth did such a sweet girl marry this monster?_"Your wife is in labour right now, but before you can go in, she has asked me to make sure you don't bring any guns with you."

"The hell – "

"Hiruma, just follow the rules," Kurita cajoled him. Together with Sena they somehow managed to take out every single gun and leave them with the terrified receptionist. "I'm done. Now where is she?"

"Down the corridor and follow the signs please, sir."

"Fuck." Hiruma stormed through the next set of doors, a panicked Sena and Kurita dogging him. Pretty soon they arrived at the maternity ward, where once again Hiruma was stopped – by a simple 'Operation in progress' sign above the door. Rash and brash as he was, there was no way he'd be barging in when his wife's life hangs on the line.

Not yet, anway.

"AAAAAAH!"

Sena whimpered in terror. "She sounds like she's dying! Mamori-neechan's dying!"

"Shut up, fucking brat!" Hiruma snapped as he paced back and forth. This… this was out of his hands. This was something he couldn't control. It was annoying, it was aggravating, but he couldn't do a _damn thing_in this situation. "Dammit!"

"Hiruma, please calm down," Kurita was agitated too, but he had gone through the ordeal with his own wife, thus had the authority to tell people to keep their heads. Sena on the other hand, looked dead pale. He looked like he could use a hospital bed himself.

The tension outside the room was so taut that someone could cut it with a knife. Sena continued to pray to whatever deity was in charge of labor and Kurita shivered like a jelly. Hiruma continued to pace, face getting darker and darker by the second. Kurita really didn't know what's in his mind right now. Sena's cellphone kept ringing; first it was Suzuna, then Sara and Ako, and then Sena stopped caring. Hiruma's cell rang a lot too, but he ignored them save for his mother-in-law. "She's in labor," was his clipped reply to her worried inquiry. "Damn right I'm worried. And why are _you_crying for!? What? She's still alive – I can hear her screaming halfway across town. No I don't know if they're giving her blankets! Dammit." The conversation went on for a few more minutes until Hiruma snapped the phone shut. "How long has she been in there!?"

"What's with the noise here?" An annoyed nurse came out and spotted Hiruma. "Are you her husband?"

"Fuck yes! Let me see her!"

"Your wife wishes you to be a little more quiet. It is imperative that we keep the mother as calm as possible during labour and you are _not helping_."

"Do I look like I care!?"

"_AAAAAHHH!_" Mamori's wail triggered Hiruma to rush forward, only to be restrained by the nurse. When you consider their size difference, it's a wonder how she even managed. "You are not allowed inside! Please-wait-_here!_"

Suddenly there was silence – a dead silence. It probably lasted several seconds, but to everyone in the vicinity of the room, it could have been eternity. Silence could mean anything. It could be a prequel to something very wrong, or -

A shrill, weak wail pierced the silence and with a final burst of strength, Hiruma wrestled out of the nurse's grip and rushed into the room. "Mamori!"

Pale, sweating and looking absolutely exhausted, Mamori greeted him with a tired smile. "Youichi…"

His relief to see her alive and well made him forget the wails of the baby. "Are you… did you…"

"You idiot!" Mamori suddenly hissed and hit him hard – a surprising feat given her current condition. "You were making so much noise that I couldn't concentrate properly! What if I couldn't deliver the baby fast enough? What if the baby got stuck? What if I had a seizure? Be a little more considerate can't you?"

"You were screaming like you were fucking dying!"

"I was _giving birth_! Extreme pain, hello? Of course I screamed! Unlike some people - "

"Uh, excuse me," The midwife cleared her throat and Hiruma instantly forgot the argument. Nestled in the midwife's arms was a bawling bundle, red and a little ugly, but nonetheless alive and kicking. Or crying (whichever way you want it). "Would the mother like to hold him?"

"Oh. Ohhhh… he's _beautiful_…" Mamori cooed as she gently received her newborn. All the pain and fatigue seemed to melt away as she held her child – her first child. Hers and Hiruma's. "He looks like you," She gazed at him fondly and Hiruma couldn't help a snort. "He looks nothing like me."

"The ears."

"Red-brown hair's yours. Screams like you too."

"We haven't picked a name."

"We'll pick one when you're feeling better. Like now you look like hell."

"Some comfort you are," Mamori returned the baby to the midwife and laid back against the pillows; exhausted but tremendously happy. "Is Sena outside?"

"He's a little green around the edges, but the fucking fatass is there as well if he passes out."

"… you'll need to tone down your language from now on."

"I'll figure out something," Hiruma grinned but the wicked gleam in his eyes instantly made her wary. He was observing the baby like he scrutinized his amefuto team and Mamori didn't like it. "What are you thinking now?"

"Oh, nothing important," Hiruma cackled, unaware that he was wearing his scheming smile and Mamori instantly knew. "Youichi… please no. He's - "

"When's the earliest he can throw a football?"

… Groan.


	20. Accidentally In Love

**Brooms & Gunpowder**

**~ Accidentally In Love ~**

* * *

It happens quite frequently, this Bullet and Broomstick war. Everybody had given up trying to pull them apart and just let them duke it out until (a) Hiruma runs out of bullets or (b) Mamori's broom breaks. Which ever happens first. Though curiously, it always happens at the same time.

"How much longer do you think they'll keep at it?" Suzuna asked and Kuroki slapped some cash down. "1000 yen says he loses."

"1000 says Anezaki loses," Togano countered.

"Hunh!" Komusubi joins and Kurita nodded. "1000 for another tie."

"That's impossible. Those things are supposed to be luck right?" Togano frowned. "There's no way he can time his last bullet to hit Anezaki's broom all the time."

"Without hitting her," Kuroki added. Sena sweat-dropped at the bet, but Suzuna suddenly slapped down a ten thousand yen note. "I say they patch up before either side runs out of bullets _or _breaks a broom."

"No bet. There's no way that will happen!"

Suzuna merely smiled knowingly as they continued to watch Hiruma and Mamori argue. They've reached the point where Hiruma was shooting everywhere but her, and she was swinging her broom at him without actually hitting. Jibes and shouts were long gone, only the occasional furious grunts.

And suddenly Mamori stopped and sighed. "You know, this is really stupid."

"She finally realizes," Hiruma remarked sarcastically and Mamori glared at him. "This never would have happened if you didn't trick me into joining the club."

The others perked up at this. This is a new development. Kuroki can already feel the money slipping from his fingers.

"You joined the club yourself. You could have left at any time."

"As if you'd let me," She bit out. "I don't get why it has to be you, if all people!"

He could tell their conversation had already taken a turn into different territory, one that both sides had been trying to avoid. "Haven't got an answer to that. But if it makes you any better, we're in the same fuckin' boat."

She suddenly smiled at his attempt at humor. "Guess we are. But it's an accident, got it? I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"Che."

"What are they talking about!?" Monta screeched. "Confused MAX!"

"Oh." Musashi suddenly remembered but kept quiet as the duo left the clubhouse, still armed and dangerous. "It must have been _that_."

"Oh, _that_!" Kurita lighted up, but the rest of the club was still in the dark. "WHAT!?"

"Yesterday, they bumped into each other and Mamori-san fell on him outside the second year chemistry lab," Kurita explained and Monta choked. "EH!?"

"I thought you were talking about the day before, when Cerberus scratched Anezaki and Hiruma piggybacked her home," Musashi frowned. By this time Monta was already frothing at the mouth. "GUH!"

"Oh, so that's why her leg is bandaged," Sena nodded in realization. But Suzuna jumped in with a horrified look. "But aren't they arguing about the accidental kiss in the clubhouse last week?"

"Kiss!" Monta had fainted dead away. Kuroki watched in frustration as Suzuna gleefully gathered up the money. They really have no luck on betting, even on the surest things. "Do you really think those incidents were accidents?"

"If that's true," Musashi remarked dryly; "They must be accidentally in love."


End file.
